


Extras (Cookies and Firewhiskey)

by Angelic_Disaster



Series: Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Crack, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Disaster/pseuds/Angelic_Disaster
Summary: My Hogwarts AU was already a very self-indulgent project, so, I made it more self-indulgent. Here I will upload all the scenes that didn't make it to the final draft, or the scenes/fics that I wrote just because I love the AU.Tags may change, warnings may change. Hope you enjoy it.
Series: Hogwarts AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821274
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. The Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Appreciation fic for Eric the disposable demon because he deserves it.
> 
> How did Eric became part of the Hell Gang.
> 
> #Wholesome #NoTriggerWarnings

Eric was amazed with everything. Coming from a Muggle family, his experiences just in the hallways of Hogwarts felt like a dream. His first month in the new school was incredible. It was a little difficult to figure out everything the pure blood kids knew, but he was getting there. He had been sorted in Slytherin, and by being a Muggle-born kid he had a group of friends that consisted only of the people in the paintings along the Castle. He didn't let that get him down, he was still amazed while walking in the corridors watching the phantoms go through the walls and all the magical things and waving happily at the people in the pictures. He was going to enjoy every part of his seven years there, and there was no way someone could ruin that for him. 

Still, he should have paid more attention to where he was walking and less on the ghosts and paintings, as he got hit by a third-year student and fell on the floor. 

"Watch for where you go kid." The older student said looking at him from above. He was also Slytherin and there were five other older Slytherin students around him. Eric stood up as fast as he could, offering his hand to the older boy, hoping that this could be an opportunity to meet more people in his house. It was always good to have older friends who could help you to study and to understand a world that you have never met. 

"I'm sorry, my friend," Eric said cheerfully, beaming, ignoring the questioning look on the older boy's face. 

"Do I know you?" The older Slytherin said, and two of the students that were with him chuckled. The other three rolled their eyes. 

Not letting this impolite student get on his nerves, Eric kept his hand out and head up. "Oh no, sorry. My name's Eric." But the rude Slytherin didn't shake his hand and some uncomfortable seconds of silence went by as Eric stood with his hand still extended. But Eric didn't let that discourage him and looked the other boy directly in the eyes with a bravery not usually found in children. 

"Come on Lucifer, shake the kid's hand, don't be a jerk,” the only girl in the Slytherin group said, giving Eric a friendly smile. 

"You don't know me, but still called me  _ friend _ ," Lucifer said, grabbing the hand with more force than necessary. Eric didn't cower from it and didn't make a sound. Lucifer’s bright lilac eyes scrutinized him up and down. Unluckily for Eric, the first older student that talked to him turned out to be a total idiot,  _ great _ . 

"My bad; I'm sorry. I should have known," Eric said as Lucifer let his hand go with a smirk. "Of course you're not my friend. I could never have one that could be such a brat." 

Eric stood there as Lucifer's face turned all the colours of the rainbow in a matter of seconds. The friendly girl who had defended him before gave him a wide and surprised smile. The two boys who laughed at him before were now laughing at Lucifer’s expense, and the two other students, one redheaded and the other black-haired, were screaming  _ 'OHHHHHH' _ with big smiles while shaking Lucifer by the shoulders. 

"Thirty seconds talking with you and he already learned everything he needed to know about you, AND HE DESTROYED YOU." The black-haired student said while still laughing, trying to stop their laugh tears from falling without too much success. 

"Great job kiddo,” said the redheaded student, giving Eric a high five that Eric received enthusiastically. 

Lucifer opened his mouth to say something but all his friends shushed him. "Sorry Luci, the boy has won. Accept it." The girl said. 

  
  
  
  


The rest of the day passed without any more fuss. After dinner Eric went to the Slytherin Common Room like every other night, just to be received by the prat with lilac eyes and his group of more amiable friends. 

"Look, it’s the brat kid. Hello, brat kid!" The redhead, that Eric recognized as the one who gave him the high five earlier, waved at him from a sofa. Eric waved back hesitantly, feeling a bit uncomfortable. 

"Hey brat kid! Come sit with us," said the black-haired student, while Lucifer humphed. 

"My name's Eric, not brat kid," he said, walking towards the gang.

"Pleased to meet you Eric, my name's Dagon,” she said, smiling at him. Eric decided that Dagon was his favourite. "These are Crawley, Beelzebub, Hastur, Ligur," she said pointing at the other students that waved at Eric as she named them. "And he is the brat," she said, pointing to Lucifer. 

"Shut up." 

"Aren't you from first year?" Ligur asked. "You have guts, boy. Who's your family? I never saw you before." 

"I’m unimportant. I'm Muggleborn and I have no family tree," Eric answered. A lot of other students had already asked this, and Eric memorized his response, and also the reactions. They were going to say something mean to him and he would go to his room and everything would return to normal and he would only be friends with the people in the paintings and the ghosts.

"So you really don't know who I am." Lucifer said, with a noticeable air of superiority. Eric just smiled at Lucifer, clearly insincere, just to annoy him.

"I have no idea." 

"Does the name 'Morningstar' ring a bell to you, mudblood?" Lucifer said, standing, and walked up to face Eric. Crawley sent a warning glare to Lucifer. Messing with a first-year boy wasn't something that he approved of. 

After a moment Eric said, "Shit." Of course it rang a bell, it was the first thing the other first-year Slytherin students warned him about when Eric told them that he was Muggleborn.  _ 'Try to go unnoticed, and don't let Morningstar know that you are mudblood.' _ Oh well, great job trying to go unnoticed, Eric. 

"I thought so." Lucifer said. Eric felt as if the earth was trying to swallow him up. Morningstar looked as if he was waiting for an apology. The rest of the group was silent. They all avoided looking at him, except for Crawley. There was something in the redhead's eyes that said: _ if you are going to do something, do it with style _ . Oh well, if Morningstar was going to pick on him just for being mudblood, at least give him a good reason. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you. But to be honest, if I ever encountered in the wizardly world the equivalent to the heir of a royal family I thought he was going to have some manners, not to act like a royal dollop-head." Lucifer's mouth dropped, as well as Hastur's and Ligur's. 

Dagon had to hide his smile with his hands. Crawley didn't even try. 

Beelzebub, delighted, said, "Raise your hand if Eric is the new official member of the gang." 

"Don't you dare." Lucifer said, offended, as five hands were raised instantaneously. 

"Overruled, Morningstar." Crawley said, and so, Eric got a new group of friends. 


	2. Dies Irae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative ending for Chapter #9 of Cookies and Firewhiskey. 
> 
> TW: Non-graphic Violence; Major Character Death; Angst.

It was dark when Aziraphale opened the door. It was 3 am and Lucifer was already in the Room of Requirement. Aziraphale was surprised not to find Lucifer’s fan club or a gigantic snake with him. Still, Lucifer didn’t give him much time to appreciate the room. The dueling ring was already set in place. Even if Aziraphale had won the official Tournament, and Lucifer hadn’t been easy on him there, this was different. Aziraphale had memorized and practiced every counter spell for any curse Lucifer could have learned. But even if Aziraphale had been training for a full year with Albus Dumbledore and the Headmaster just to face Lucifer’s dark magic, he still had designed his own spells. And Lucifer was truly imaginative when it came to destruction and torture. Aziraphale wasn’t a match for an unrestrained Lucifer, but that didn’t stop the Hufflepuff from trying to give him a fight.

“What are you trying to prove, Morningstar?”

“Nothing that you can understand.”

“Why don’t you try me?”

“Because I want you dead.”

Aziraphale had fought remarkably even being at a disadvantage, but Lucifer won. It has been a lot shorter than their previous duel; it lasted less than seven minutes. It was also Lucifer's first time sending the Cruciatus Curse to a person. Lucifer had felt strong before, but the raw power of the spell running through his veins was undreamt of. He had never felt this drunk with power before. It was carnal, obscene. But his glory didn’t last. While Aziraphale kneeled screaming on the floor, a black snake slithered from his cloak and assumed his human form.

“Don’t make me do this, Lucifer.” Crowley’s hand was steady. He was aiming at Lucifer, more than ready to strike, and Aziraphale screams only helped him to erase his doubts. 

“Starmaker, my love,” Lucifer said with a sweetened tone, carefully turning to Crowley and slowly releasing Aziraphale from the curse. “I’m sorry.” 

Crowley’s pupils slitted dangerously; his golden eyes alone were a threat. Aziraphale’s screams tapered off as he managed to recover from the curse, still feeling dizzy. As Aziraphale began to breathe normally, Crowley released the breath he had been holding. Thinking that Lucifer was apologizing for the Cruciatus curse, Crowley lowered his guard. But Lucifer wasn’t apologizing for the Cruciatus, and neither was he lowering his wand. 

_ “Imperio.”  _ Lucifer shouted and Aziraphale got to his feet as quickly as his injured body let him.

“I thought you loved him.” Aziraphale’s breathing was agonizing; his lungs weren’t working as they should and standing still made every part of his body ache.

“I do.”

“Using him as a human shield doesn’t exactly scream love to me, Morningstar.”

“As if I care about what you think.” Lucifer barked at him, tracing with his wand along Crowley’s cheek. 

“I’m going to leave this room,” Lucifer said to Crowley, or the vessel of his body that was standing there ready to receive orders. “And you are going to forget everything you saw, everything you heard here, my Starmaker. And you,” Lucifer turned to face Aziraphale, the rage running through his blood. “Next time don’t be such a coward. Come to me alone as I did.”

“How many times did you do this to him? You know he has nightmares; you knew what this was doing to him, and you keep doing it.” Aziraphale was panting, his head aching so much. The floor around him was spinning, his limbs felt heavy, as if he was sinking in quicksand. Nauseated by Lucifer's actions and the Cruciatus Curse in equal parts, Aziraphale spat, “Morningstar, how do you live with yourself?” 

Lucifer paused a long time before speaking. His normal egocentric tone had disappeared, and he avoided looking at Crowley. “I don’t.” 

Lucifer turned Crowley’s body toward him and kissed his lips, his cheeks and forehead softly. In that position, if Aziraphale wanted to attack Lucifer he would have to attack Crowley too. 

Here is where Lucifer could look at Aziraphale rejoicing himself in victory and leave the room. Aziraphale could wait for Crowley to come back to reality, Aziraphale could wait. Lucifer could have done something terrible that shattered Aziraphale’s whole world. He could make Crowley kill Aziraphale, left him there to bleed out in the cold floor, that his last moments of life where torture, to be left alone knowing very well that Crowley killed him, and that the Starmaker was going to forget him, and belong to Lucifer alone. Lucifer could do that and leave the room. 

But that was an absolutely stupid thing to do. Lucifer wasn’t a Disney movie villain and neither he was stupid. What he surely was when he wanted, was merciful.

He knelt in front of Aziraphale, grabbing him by the chin. “I promise you, I’m going to take good care of him.” Lucifer said, standing up and grabbing Crowley’s hand in front of Aziraphale. As he aimed his wand at the Hufflepuff, Lucifer showed mercy. It was fast and painless. At least it wasn’t Crowley the one who did it. Looking one last time at Crowley, Aziraphale took his last breath. 

_ “Avada kedavra.” _

It wasn’t the first time Crowley couldn’t remember when he fell asleep and it wasn’t his first time with nightmares either. But it was the first night that he had nightmares about Aziraphale. If he only knew who Aziraphale was everything would be easier.

That night Crowley had the worst nightmares of his life, and Lucifer took care of him all night. But after that day, Crowley didn’t have nightmares anymore, didn’t miss time anymore. Lucifer didn’t need to do it anymore.

During the morning the Headmaster announced the first confirmed death of the year. Fell, Aziraphale from Hufflepuff sixth year. She looked at Lucifer sitting in the Slytherin table with Crowley at his side. Lucifer looked back with the expression of a person who regrets nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was, originally, the real ending of chapter #9. It was going to be much more angsty, but I decided not to. But, knowing that people enjoy angst as much as I do, here is the original ending. Thanks for reading.


End file.
